


Salve Regina

by alethiometry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s10e10 The Hunter Games, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, References to Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethiometry/pseuds/alethiometry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s got you wrapped around her little finger and plays you like a fiddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salve Regina

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [spnspiration](http://spnspiration.livejournal.com) bingo challenge. Prompts: second-person POV & run-on sentences.
> 
> Many, many thanks to [elwarre](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elwarre) for looking this over!

She’s got you wrapped around her little finger and plays you like a fiddle. All twisting and prodding and plucking every which way until you’re tuned to her song just so, and your strings are hers to play with and she says _jump_ and you ask _how high?_ Witch, woman, mother, Lady of the Inferno and Matron of Hell and you’re on your knees before her, mommy dearest, and she strokes your cheek with those long white fingers and smiles down at you, and you are hers and hers alone.  
  
 _My son, sweet son,_ she croons, all smiles and maternal pride, _my dearest babe my darling my boy,_ and she’s warm _so warm_ and you tremble when she touches you and her fingers leave traces of fire in their wake. Your throat is dry-shriveled-thirsty and her blood is hot hot hot pounding through her veins and you can smell it and you need it so badly, the King of Hell on his knees begging for more, and she smiles down at you, and you are hers and hers alone.  
  
Your demons won’t go near her anymore, not after the incident at the convent, but they follow you and you follow her and when she looks you in the eye and smiles that marble-white smile and leans to whisper in your ear you know that this was her plan all along. Her hair brushes your neck all red and soft and twisting and her words come hot and breathy and you don’t so much hear them as feel them but you know what she wants and she gave you life so who are you to deny her anything? She calls you a good boy and you can feel her blood thrumming with satisfaction and when she grins that feral, feline grin you let out the breath you’ve been holding all this time because she’s smiling down at you, and you are hers and hers alone.  
  
Now comes the feeding because you did well today, you were a good little boy, and when she slips her syringe into your forearm and presses the plunger you know that there is no sensation you have ever felt in all your centuries that feels quite as right _so right_ as when the first drops of her red red blood hits your smoke-filled veins, all hot and thick and red-wine cloying. Blood and sulfur, mother and son, and you fall into the numbing haze as she tucks you to her breast like a newborn babe, and she’s humming a lullaby and smiling, and you are hers and hers alone.

Queen Mother, Dark Enchantress, Madonna of the Fallen Souls, and she is your beginning and your end, Jocasta to your Oedipus and you would bring her the sun and the moon and all the stars and souls in creation crumbling at her feet if she asked for it, and one day she will and you will give it all to her and more, because she’s got you wrapped around her little finger and plays you like a fiddle, and she smiles down at you and your life is hers and hers alone.


End file.
